


(Don't) touch One shot

by Kaffyx



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffyx/pseuds/Kaffyx
Summary: For Shaka, physical contact is somewhat difficult, but there is a point in his relationship with Mu that he wants to start opening more for him. He doesn't know how far he can go but he will do his best
Relationships: Aries Mū/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 14





	(Don't) touch One shot

both were seated at the ends of the bed, facing away from each other. It is the first time that they did it and they are somewhat nervous, Shaka was the one who felt even more nervous.

-Are you sure you're ready? - Mu that is shirtless, he asks Shaka since he understands that this is more complicated for him  
-yes, something, I think, I don't know- the answer made Mu uncomfortable, he really didn't understand if Shaka really wanted this or was doing it for him.  
-ok .... let's turn at 3-  
-okay-  
-1..2..3-

Mu turns but Shaka doesn't. He even has the shirt on. Seeing Shaka, Mu brings his hand up to his face.Shaka was upset but with himself. Physical contact was always difficult for him, he is not used to it. he never thought he would get to this point. Although he also had that thought when he believed that he would never fall in love. 

Suddenly he feels someone lean on his back.- I understand, take the time you need- it was Mu, he was not upset at all, just worried.  
-Thanks- Mu brings his hand to Shaka's shoulder and Shaka takes his hand to take Mu's -emmnn ... why don't you help me take off my shirt ... maybe ... that will help me-  
Mu hesitated a little, but he just wasn't going to be asking Shaka all the time if he was sure of this. He starts to take off his shirt, but he notices Shaka's face, he has never seen an expression like that on him. -Shak- before he could say anything, Shaka quickly takes off his shirt and throws it away-Ready!- Surprised by this, it took Mu a while to react to what just happened.  
-okay...why don't we go to bed ??and we just hug each other? - Shaka looks at Mu- what's going on? --I want to try something--Hey?- Shaka guides Mu to the head of the bed, lies down, brings Mu to him and puts Mu's head on his chest-oh ... how do you feel? -  
-It feels strange but nice ..- Shaka starts to caress Mu's head  
Mu listened to Shaka's heart. It saddens him to hear how Shaka's heart is weaker than normal one. - What happens?-

-nothing- Mu lifts his head and approaches Shaka and with one hand, caress Shaka's face -I like to see your eyes .. they always seemed very beautiful to me- Mu and Shaka start kissing. Shaka holds one of Mu's hands and the other was on his shoulder.  
Shaka takes Mu's hand by his torso, Mu understands and caresses his body and start kissing his neck. Shaka does the same with Mu's body. 

They were for a while and then decided to sleep holding each other, maybe at another time they can finally go further than that night

Shaka was still sleeping in the morning but Mu was awake for a long time. He watched Shaka as he slept and caressed her hair.  
\- Look at you, resting like a cute angel, so innocent and pure ... how I want to take all that from you-


End file.
